keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Jayde
Name: Jayde Age: Unknown Gender: Female Species: Diclonian(Based of Elfen lied!) Description: Jayde is a mix of Dark purple and violet.Her eyes are brown. She wears a light blue cap with long ear flaps that have a dark light blue diamond on both sides of the flaps. It is also in the center of the hat and on her white belly. She has two cat-like ears sticking out of the Sides. Those two Ear like pieces hide her Horns that are underneath. She has a long little nub on her butt that was once a Tadpole tail but was Ripped Apart From The Many Dangerous Procedures of Tests. Bio: In a Certain time, Keron was examining certain parts of pekopon in secret to Develop a better understanding of the environment before they invaded. However, this ceased shortly after the incident on the first visit. Some Scientists ended up upon ‘Earth’ happened to get in various places considered Secret upon Earth. One of them happened to be a Dangerous Facility consisting of Mutated Human Girls with a Dangerous Ability. However, A Married Couple (Scientists as well) that Snuck into the place were not aware of the Virus that had effected their Baby after such Exposure. Thus, Creating the First Diclonian. When Jayde was born, Her Ability had burst in a large explosion, destroying half the nursery and sending Keron into a Panic. They had no idea what to do with her and Slowly ended up following the same way the ‘Pekoponians’ Did with theirs; Contain them. However, Their methods were just as abusive as Earths and Destructive to Jayde’s mind as she grew up confined. Her Parent’s did not show any care for her and eventually vanished. By then, Jayde was forced into Testing, Eating nothing but small dinner rolls, and Several Harmful procedures. All it did was make her wish Death upon the entire Keronian Race (Except for one who She became friends with. *Aka The Red Bowtie Au). This also led Keron to start using Diclonians as Weapons for Platoons however they are Hella expensive..including Jayde. There has been times Jayde has Successfully Escaped but not without killing millions of people in the process. However, The Day she finally escaped was the Bloodiest one possible. So many people were murdered in the Facility as she escaped. From then on, She Escaped to Earth in search of Freedom and her story begins there. If Anything at all, She’s Discovered By the Shurara corps, Contained for a while by them and Falls in love with Mekeke before Keroro platoon Discovers her and she meets her old friend again. (I have a Book on Wattpad Called 'The Beginning’ that tells the story). Personality: Despite being Rather Cold and Sassy at first, Jayde is Surprisingly sweet but if you dig deeper, you’ll discover she’s completely Depressed and Broken. She doesn’t take kindly to fights so don’t try starting them unless you want to break your spine. Even so, She’s a Good Person if you get to know her and the Most Dangerous if you don’t. Abilities: Jayde Has A Telekinetic Ability Known as Vectors. Nothing more than Invisible Arms that are Amazingly Strong. They are her Primary Source of Killing. Its been tested she has a Total of 4-6 Vectors but Commonly will only use 4 or 2. Each Vector has been discovered to tear through certain materials of metal like Tissue Paper. Weakness: Unlike much, Jayde’s Abilities can be stopped with Pain. It hinders her ability and makes her generally weak to Attacks. However, Certain other things can hinder her and make her vulnerable that can be easily triggered if they know her background. Category:J Category:Characters